The Future Diary: The Expansion
by caramell.yoko
Summary: Hello all! Welcome to my Fanfiction Future Diary: The Expansion! This is a Special interactive novel, before "ANYTHING" this is rated M sexual Contents, All harsh criticism is tolerated, so be HARSH. OK lets start this sheet there will only be 20 people so i need 18, look at Lightning God Traxid's story for sheet. Uploaded every week! See ya there
1. intro

Hello all! Welcome to my Fanfiction Future Diary: The Expansion! This is a Special interactive novel, before "ANYTHING" this is rated M sexual Contents, All harsh criticism is tolerated, so be HARSH. OK lets start this sheet there will only be 20 people so i need 18, look at Lightning God Traxid's story for sheet. Uploaded every week! See ya there 


	2. Chapter 1

Welcome to my life, I'm Rise Sakaino, 15, Class 3-2 Floor 3, at the Fugiokia Public High School, Cheerleader, cheerful, scared, small. Ok Enough of me, Lets start the day, the day my life began. "Merriloa, 1 2 3 not 1 3 2" Rise said to her friend while cheering to Hello Kitty By Avril Lavigne. Rise and Merriloa both wore, a pink and black cheerleader skirt, matching tanktop, matching stockings, matching stockings. matching boots. "Merriloa, just leave ok, tomorrow at 6:00 work?" Rise said, putting her brown hair up in twin ponytails. Rise walked to the school entrance, opening the door, bumping into her boyfriend, Rentaro. Rise fell to the ground. "Oh i'm sorry Rentaro, Please forgive me" she said getting up and running to her house, the reason of her fear of staying with Rentaro, but not having guts to say. Rise opened the front door. "mama, daddy i'm home" she said to the empty house "oh yeah that's right" rise said to herself, about her parents being killed from falling into a well that they taught Rise herself fell in, she didn't have any relatives so she stayed to herself, she started writing in her diary, she searched through it to find the old post she made before her parents died. she went out to the back, looking at their shrine to the two souls,she lit the fire. Rise slowly started praying for her parents happiness. "i miss you daddy" she said crying down her soft fragile face. "you too mommy" she said as her eyes started to water, then the tears broke free, she put her hands on their shrines. "why did you too leave me, i'm lost with out, how dare you leave me, alone, no on will love me in this world."she said getting up. "i'm sorry but I miss you"she said, putting her arm over her eyes, running upstairs, to her pink room of Persona 4 poster and games. She slammed the door, jumping onto her bed and pulling herself under the covers. "fuck you sam" she said flipping through her phone an hour later. after an hour passed she went to bed in her hello kitty bed. she lifted off to dream land. she woke up in a stadium of 20 pillars and with black figures standing on them. "I have called you all her for my time of ruling is coming to an end, I am Yuno, the god of space and time. One of you may be worthy of the title, God[ess] Of space and time" the pink haired girl said to them. "Ma'am what are you talking about? this is my dream, i'm ruler here" Rise said confidently. "Shut it whore" a male voice is heard from the VII pillar "_R-Rentaro?" Rise said in her head, her heart shattered about how a sweet man can easily become bitter. _"Rentaro?" Rise said out to him. the black shadow became lightened. Rentaro panicked lightly. "oh thanks alot Rise Sakaino" she said sternly to Rise. "whats so bad" Rise asked out. "Enough with this bull-shit" Yuno yelled at the two. "no no no no no no, hold up bitch, you want us to stop?" Rentaro said. Miss Yuno didn't looked please about what Rentaro said. "Rentaro, shut tha fuck up and sit yo ass down" Rise said shaking her hips."bitch" he said to himself. "ok on with the rules, no rules, ok?" she asked. "ok, next you all must fight to win, all but one won't survive, the one who wins plays god, all must fight, pick one and one down till its one, you all have diaries, am i correct?" she said as they all nodded "then yo ass out of my sights crackers" she said in a whiplash way. they bowed, leaving the pillars, jumping off. 3 hours later, Rise woke up out of her dreaming state. "AHHHHHHHH!" Rise screamed, then dimmed down, uneased, she looked at her diary, reading. _"Searching Rentaro"the phone said, found. "ETA in 5 minutes, throws in stink bombs at front. when knocked out Rentaro slits throat DEAD END" _"w-what?" Rise asked, soon grabbing her bag of marbles, and katana from her closet . "ok, if this doesn't work, best to be Chie" she said, taking out and putting on a Chie Satonaka Persona 4 cosplay. "ok time to do this" she said, going to the entrance, slipping the marbles down. "now I wait" she said fixing her katana, at the door. Ten minutes passed and no sign of him. "ok is this thing broken?" she asked as once she let her guard down she went into the kitchen, boiling up some water, with the top on it. the door bell rang, she put her katana behind her back, soon opening it. There it was rentaro. "she stuttered, soon stabbing in in the throat. "Die die die!" she yelled out, as her sword tasted his blood, his body soon dissolving from the earth. on the edge of her eye, she saw his phone, still intact. she jumped at the phone opening it and quickly reading the entries. _"Rise at stove, calming down,goes after the doorbell Dead End"_ "Rentaro h-how could you?" she asked, keeping the black phone, cleaning up the house, she turned off the stove, emptying the water out. "well time for sleep" she said getting up nd to her room, laying down, letting her hair fall, slowly taking her skirt off, and her jacket and shirt. "well why not some play?" she asked, slowly taking her panties off, looking at her small lips, soon, pushing a finger in her pussy, small moaned peeping out of her mouth. "no, no this is wrong, i'm not Juliet Starling" she said, putting her panties on ,taking off her bra of b cups, putting on a lose pink tanktop, holding a small tiger doll in her arms. _Chapter 1 end_  
#1 unknown/unknown/unknown  
#2 unknown/unknown/unknown  
#3 unknown/unknown/unknown  
#4 unknown/unknown/unknown  
#5 unknown/unknown/unknown  
#6 unknown/unknown/unknown  
#7 unknown/unknown/unknown  
#8 unknown/unknown/unknown  
#9 unknown/unknown/unknown  
#10 unknown/unknown/unknown  
#11 unknown/unknown/unknown  
#12 Rentaro sakuniza/The "death"/Dead end  
#13 unknown/unknown/unknown  
#14 unknown/unknown/unknown  
#15 unknown/unknown/unknown  
#16 Rise Sakaino/ The "search" diary/alive  
#17 unknown/unknown/unknown  
#18 unknown/unknown/unknown  
#19 unknown/unknown/unknown  
#20 unknown/unknown/unknown


	3. Hiatuis

sorry everyone for the wait but i still need 18 more characters for my story, add your idea's i'd love to hear them 


End file.
